


Just Another Day In Paradise

by BelowTheWind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Holding during Sex, Making Love, Soft Asahi telling you how much he loves your body, Vaginal Sex, that needs to be a tag, why isn’t that a tag yet???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelowTheWind/pseuds/BelowTheWind
Summary: Carefully, he moves the two of you over to guide you on the bed, waiting for your head to rest against the pillows before shrugging out of his shirt, leaning in to kiss you once more, soft and slow, a shaky, breathy sigh quivering against your mouth. Your hand finds his cheek, and he turns, kissing the ring on your finger with a reverent murmur of your name. “I can’t believe you’re all mine.”“I’ve always been yours, silly.” You remind him, and he smiles, kisses your palm.“Yes. But now it feels….more.” He’s content to allow you to have your way - until he feels your fingers begin to dip beneath the waistband of his pants, and then he’s quick to catch your wrists, bringing your hands up to his lips to kiss your knuckles.“No, not tonight, darling.” Asahi tells you, shifting to kneel over your prone body. “I want to love you tonight, okay? Let me.”
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 193





	Just Another Day In Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ONE OF MY FAVOURITE FUCKING PEOPLE IN THE WORLD ILYSM  
> I had a whole idea ready and was writing it and then this plot bunny came bouncing on in with beady little eyes and stared at me till I wrote it. Which is fine, because I know how much she simps for Asahi. Did I go in to crunch time and get this shit written in about five hours? Yes. Yes I did. Enjoy, sinners. Soft feels and soft sex ahead.

When you open your eyes that morning, you’re a little surprised to find that Asahi has already been up for a while - if the cool sheets (made and tucked in nicely) on his side of the bed are anything to go by. 

It makes perfect sense, however, when you slip slowly out of your shared bedroom, peeking around the corner into the kitchen. He’s wearing your cute little apron - a soft, baby blue, cheerful pink hearts dotted across the front. Hair thrown up in a messy ponytail, he flips a pancake with dexterous ease, wrist snapping at the handle as it glides up the side, landing with a little plop back down in the dark, nonstick frying pan. 

Next to him, two plates are filled with a heaping helping of steaming bacon and eggs, syrup - both natural and flavoured - already on the table, alongside ketchup that he always has on his scrambled eggs. 

He flips the pancake a few more times, before sliding it on to the plate without one, continuing to hum under his breath in a tune that you distinctly remember to be Karasuno’s cheer, placing them on the table before brushing his hands together with a satisfied smile. 

When he turns back around, he’s facing you, a surprised look briefly crossing over his features - but you step away from your leaning position against the doorway, and he’s lighting up, making his way over to pull you in to his arms. He scoops you close, slips his hands up the back of his shirt you’re wearing and presses them flat to your skin. 

The kiss he gives you is soft, slow, his stubble tickling your skin as he pulls away to hide his face in your neck with a tight squeeze of his arms. Giggling, you find your hands against his shoulders, and he peppers a few more kisses to your neck before pulling back, brown eyes soft and warm. 

“Happy birthday, beautiful.” He says, brushing his thumb softly against your cheek. “You’re just in time. I just finished breakfast!” You look around him to find he’d placed a candle in one of the pancakes when his back was to you, and you laugh, resting your head against his shoulder. 

“Thank you, Asahi. It’s wonderful.” The beaming smile he gives you very well could be your present for the entire year.  
-  
It’s some time after breakfast that he tells you he just has to go out and grab *one* thing, kissing you on the forehead and promising to text you when he’s on his way back. It’s a little bit of a bummer, but you see him off with a smile and a promise that he’ll be back real soon. 

For the next half hour, you mindlessly scroll through your phone, thanking friends and family members that send you their birthday wishes. It’s a banner buzzing to life at the top of your screen that catches your attention, and you hum, opening the text message Asahi sent to you. 

‘*Scavenger hunt!’* It reads, and you can’t help but smile. *’I want you to come to the spot we first met!’* 

First meeting? That would have been at the gym. One of the volleyballs came rolling out the door, and you’d been the one to pass it back to him. In a weird, “sparks flying” kind of way, you’d found yourself gawking at him. It had been Asahi who’d asked if he could see you again - it was all you could do to agree. 

With an amused smile, you shook your head, putting yourself together as quick as you could before heading out the door.  
-  
When you get to the old gym, Hinata meets you there, almost bouncing in place. “You made it!!” He cheers, lips curled in a wide, cheerful grin. He tells the current team to keep practicing, before jogging over to the door meet you. He’s in his gym attire, and grins at the questioning look on your face. “I’m helping the kids here before I go back when summer is over! Figured it would keep me busy, and, well.” He smiles, jerks his thumb towards his chest, “who wouldn’t want to be taught by one of the best players to come from this school?” He teased. 

Laughing, you reach out - _up_ \- to ruffle fluffy orange locks. He’s grown quite a bit in the past few years. “That’s sweet of you, Shouyo.” You hum, and he positively beams, cheeks pink as he rubs a finger under his nose. 

“Heh, stop, you’re gonna make me blush.” He pauses, and then his eyes widen. “Oh, right! I was supposed to give you something!” He pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket and smiles brightly at you. “Happy birthday, by the way! Man, you really lucked out, you know? Asahi is probably the sweetest boyfriend in the world!” 

From inside, you hear someone shout, and then a head pops out of the doorway. “Oi! You’re supposed to be in here help- oh shit.” Kageyama comes around the corner and outside to greet you. Awkwardly he opens his arms for a hug, then thinks better of it and gives you a firm handshake. It’s so very like him that you can’t help but laugh. “H-Happy birthday. Anyway, Asahi dropped that off with us this morning. He’s a pretty sappy guy, but...If he makes you happy.”

Curious, you look down at the paper - where neat, carefully printed writing scrawls across the sheet of white. Asahi always _did_ have the neatest printing you’d ever seen, rivalled only by Sugawara. 

_Congratulations!_ , the paper starts off, _you’ve made it to the first stop on your Grand Birthday Quest._ Pressing your hand over your mouth to stifle a little laugh, you continue on. _I hope this isn’t too cliche, but I really wanted to surprise you! We’ve been together for five years by now, and I wanted this to be something extra special. So please come to the spot where I first asked you on a date._

That would be….Ukai’s shop. He’d asked you after you’d watched one of their practices and come along on the trip to grab some food, after. He’d taken you outside while everyone was causing a ruckus inside and quietly asked if he could bring you on a date, carefully holding your hands, thumbs stroking your knuckles. 

Hinata smiles and cocks his head to the side. “Judging by that look, I guess you figured it out. Go on, go get your man!” He teases, waving to you over his shoulder as he jogs back inside.  
-  
The bell rings overhead as you push open the door, and a blonde man looks up at you from his counter, bored - before a smile curls his lips and he puts out the cigarette in his mouth. “Hey, kid. How you doing?” 

“I’ve been really good.” You reply, and he eyes the grin on your face with a smug smile. 

“I guess that means things are going well for you and Asahi.” You give a shy smile, scratching at your cheek for a second. 

“Ah...yeah, you could say that.” 

He pauses for a moment, before laughing, coming around the corner. “I’m teasin’ ya. Asahi was by here earlier, left something for you. I read it, of course. I can tell things are going well, it ain’t just that dopey look on your face.” 

“It’s not dopey!” You argue, snatching the paper from his hand, and Ukai snickers. 

“It is. Happy birthday, kiddo. Now hurry up, your boyfriend is waitin’ for you.” 

Unfolding the paper, the third note reads as follows;

_I knew you would remember! That’s one of the things I love about you. How important our relationship is to you. It’s incredibly important to me, too - I remember trying to show you that on our one year anniversary. You remember where we went, right? You’ll find your fourth note there._

One year anniversary? Asahi took you to the park - he had an amazing array of sweets and pastries on a blanket under a large, shady tree. He’d held your hand almost the whole time, constantly reminding you just how special you were to him. Ukai gives you a look, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. “Go on, then. Get out of here.”  
-  
This time, there’s two boys waiting for you - Tanaka and Noya standing under the very tree with dopey grins on their face, bouncing in place. They look positively wired, and as soon as you nod your go ahead, they both pounce on you, catching you in a tight hug. 

“Happy birthday!!!” They both cheer, and Tanaka goes so far as to ruffle your hair. Batting his hand away, you fix it up, watching both bright eyed boys grinning almost wildly at you as Nishinoya holds out another note. 

“Here! Man, I never thought Asahi would go this far to-“ 

Tanaka shuts him up with a hand over his mouth. “Dude! It’s a surprise! You wanna let him down?!” 

That silences Noya, and he pantomimes zipping his lips, though they still part in a grin as you take the paper with an amused snort. 

_First of all, I’m sorry for whatever they accosted you with. But they’re respectful, so however tight the hug, I know you accepted it with open arms. Congratulations on the fourth note! You’re almost there. Next, I want you to find the spot I first told you I loved you. That should be easy!_

You furrow your brows. But that spot was….

“Oi. Happy birthday. Got something for you.” 

“Tsukki! Heh, happy birthday!”

...Right here. 

Turning around, you spot Tsukishima with his hands stuffed in his pockets, looking for all the world like he’d rather be anywhere else. How had Asahi roped him in to this, you wondered? 

Yamaguchi stands next to him, a beaming smile on his face as he holds out another piece of paper. “Asahi figured that getting Tsukki to participate would be like pulling teeth, so he gave him the option that was already closest to home.” 

You laugh. “Well, I’m glad to see you both, regardless. Thank you, Tsukishima.” 

He shrugs, rubs the back of his neck, but you see the hint of a smile quirking at his lips. “...Yeah, you’re welcome.” 

Accepting the paper from Yamaguchi, you look down again, eyes quickly scanning the writing. _I told you that one would be easy. If you’re reading this, that means Tsukishima actually came along and met you. I’ll have to buy him some strawberry shortcake as a thank you. Just a little more to go! Next, I want you to go where we had our very first date._

Your first date? That was on the boardwalk! It’ll probably be packed at this time of night, but you distinctly remember him bringing you straight to this place that has “the most amazing gelato!”. The four boys give you a look, and you wave quickly, unable to suppress your grin, before you’re off.  
-  
It’s a bit of a pain to weasel through the crowds - but you manage to do so with relative ease. When you actually make it to the gelato stand, three boys are there in front of you, grinning as they eat theirs. 

“Glad you could make it.” Ennoshita smiles, and holds out a small paper bowl of your favourite flavour. “Asahi specifically said it had to be this one.” He replies. 

Narita and Kinoshita smile, giving you lazy salutes. “Yo! Happy birthday!” Narita says, and Kinoshita holds out yet another paper. This one reads;

 _This is the final one! Congratulations on making it this far, I knew you could. For your next task, I want you to go meet two lovely ladies by the changing stalls._

An odd request, you think, but you tuck the paper away with the other notes, regardless. “Happy birthday. See you soon.” Ennoshita says, and you find it a little strange of him to say, but shake it off. 

“Yeah, of course!” You agree, twisting around the shop to head for the stalls. When you get there, Yachi, for some straight reason, looks like she might cry, and she’s quick to scoop you up in a tight hug. 

“Oh my god, happy birthday!” She tells you, the smile on her face bright as she presses her hands to your cheeks. “Asahi really put a lot of thought in to this one, huh?” 

Kiyoko embraces you in strong arms as Yachi steps back, smooths her hand over your hair and presses her cheek to the side of your head. “Happy birthday, sweetheart.” She says, before pulling open the door and motioning for you to get in. 

They peek in after you, both with sly smiles. “Change, and then meet us outside.” Yachi says, and then the door swingsto a close. You look up at a soft, flowing white dress - the hem of which you estimate to hang just below your knees. It’s remarkably soft, and you’re still smiling as you read the tag. It just says ‘happy birthday’, but you recognize Asahi’s writing anywhere. 

Shaking your head with a smile, you change in to the dress as asked, smoothing it down, biting your lip to keep from smiling *too* wide. He really did know you well. Every curve and seam on the dress accentuates your figure in the most flattering of ways, and you feel _good_. 

Stepping outside the door, you’re surprised to find Yachi and Kiyoko gone - but Takeda is standing in their place. He smiles, holds out a plastic bag and motions to your clothes. “Here, let me carry those for you.” With a curious expression on your face, you deposit your clothes in the bag, and he holds out his free arm to you, smiling when you hook it around his elbow. 

“Happy birthday, by the way. You know, I still remember when you joined us at practice for the first time.” He’s leading you to a secluded area of the beach, moving around some rocks as he does. “Asahi looked….smitten. I think he was taken with you from the very beginning.” 

He stops walking, and you look up, spotting Daichi and Sugawara in front of you, now, both of them holding out a hand. They’re dressed in casual suits, and you raise a brow, setting your hands in theirs. Carefully, they lead you over a little outcropping, and you see the very man you’ve been thinking of all day, looking for all the world like a prince in his well cut suit, hair groomed and styled, and a love struck smile on his lips. 

“Happy birthday.” Daichi murmurs to you, helping you down with Suga as they slowly lead you to where Asahi stands. 

“Happy birthday, indeed. I think this will be one to remember.” Suga says with a conspiratorial smile, and then they let go of your hands, giving you a wink as they come to stand behind Asahi. 

“All this for little old me?” You begin to tease, but he just gives a shaky sigh and smiles - and from the other side of the outcropping - you watch your friends file out in their suits and dresses. Even Tsukki is here, you notice. They come to a stop behind long sheets of what looks to be cloth, on the ground behind him. 

Asahi says your name like it’s a holy word, expelling pure sin from his soul until all that’s left is you - you and the warmth, the love that you bring him. “You know that I love you more than anything else in this life.” He begins, and your heart jumps in your chest. Is he…? “You always seem to know exactly what I need, when I need it. You’ve never made me second guess our relationship, or your feelings for me. I know that you love me, and I make sure you know that I love you.” 

You press the side of your hand to your mouth, and he smiles, reaching for his pocket as he walks towards you.

As soon as he does, the rest of the old team behind him reaches for the banner, and they lift it in to the air at the same time he drops to a knee in front of you. “So will you do me the honour,” the cloth flutters in the slight breeze, _Will You Marry Me_ in bright, bold letters printed clearly against them, “of being my wife?”

It’s not even a question, you tell yourself, and you’re already in his arms whispering ‘yes’s against his skin over and over and over, and off in the distance you think you hear Yachi sniffle - and Tanaka is bawling, Noya trying to quiet him, and it’s so very like your little group of friends, your family, that you have to laugh. 

Asahi does, too, and when he pulls away it’s only to slide the ring on your finger and god, you notice his own pretty brown eyes red rimmed with tears as he beams at you, stroking your knuckles - and one of the last things you remember from that crazy night is that you get to see that beautiful smile for the rest of your life.  
-  
The celebration was loud and fun - a little fire on the beach, sharing old stories and passing around snacks and treats. Hinata somehow gets marshmallow all over his hair, and Tsukki pushes Kageyama’s stick in to the fire to make his marshmallow burn. Tanaka has to leave early to get home to his partner, and Noya promised to help out at the wharf in the morning - so they both leave amid the revelry. 

Once they part, the rest of the team starts to follow suit, until only Suga, Daichi and Kiyoko are left with you and Asahi. The fire is low, now, barely crackling as you reminisce over your wild third year together. It’s getting late, though, and the three of them eye you two with soft smiles, and then the ring glinting on your finger in the moonlight. 

“I’m really happy for you, Asahi.” Daichi tells him, clapping his hand against his shoulder. “I truly am.” 

Sugawara nods. “Yeah, you two deserve to be happy. You’re some of the sweetest, most selfless people we know. _Both_ of you.” 

It’s Kiyoko’s turn to make her way over, giving Asahi a little hug before wrapping her arms around you again, pressing her lips to your cheek. “Thank you for taking care of each other.” She tells you softly, “I always hoped that you two would last. You make the world a brighter place.” 

She pulls away, joins the other two, and with warm smiles and a promise to see you later, they disappear around the outcropping to head home. “And then there were two.” Asahi tells you, rubbing his thumb over the knuckles of the hand that he held all night. “Come on,” he hoists your bag of clothes, “let’s head home.” 

Asahi runs his thumb over the band of your engagement ring, and smiles.  
-  
You’ve barely taken your dress off to get ready for bed when he’s kissing you. His shirt is already unbuttoned, loose ends still tucked in to his pants as he coils strong, lean arms around your half naked body. 

His chest is hard against the soft curves of your own, and it doesn’t take long for his hands to wander, greedy, hungry as they explore every inch of you, bared only for his own half lidded gaze. 

Carefully, he moves the two of you over to guide you on the bed, waiting for your head to rest against the pillows before shrugging out of his shirt, leaning in to kiss you once more, soft and slow, a shaky, breathy sigh quivering against your mouth. Your hand finds his cheek, and he turns, kissing the ring on your finger with a reverent murmur of your name. “I can’t believe you’re all mine.” He tells you, tracing a finger up and down your side. 

“I’ve always been yours, silly.” You remind him, and he smiles, kisses your palm. 

“Yes. But now it feels….more.” You know exactly what “more” means, and yet there’s no way for you to put it in to words, no number or phrase that could quantify exactly what you’re both feeling. 

For a moment, he lets your hands explore his chest, gliding over every ridge of lean, hard muscle, eyes fluttering to a close. He’s content to allow you to have your way - until he feels your fingers begin to dip beneath the waistband of his pants, and then he’s quick to catch your wrists, bringing your hands up to his lips to kiss your knuckles. 

“No, not tonight, darling.” Asahi tells you, shifting to kneel over your prone body. “I want to love you tonight, okay? Let me.” As a “go ahead”, you arch your back, hands resting above your head, and you feel him breath sharply against your lips as he dives in for a kiss, fingers scouting along the band of your bra. 

The clasps are popped with relative ease, and then he’s pulling it up your outstretched arms and letting it fall to the side of the bed. Leaning over you, his lips meet your wrist, kissing his way slowly down your arm, letting them graze slowly over the sensitive area of your collar, and down between the valley over your breasts. 

Both hands come up to take a handful, squeezing, kneading, teasing as his mouth parts and he wraps his lips around a nipple, tongue setting up a lazy circle of wet and hot. Sighing pleasantly, you press your chest against him, and he squeezes your other tit with a gentle warning, dark brown gaze flickering up to meet yours. The lewd, sloppy sound that comes from his lips separating from your chest has you mewling already, unable to look away from his gaze. 

“I love your chest.” He tells you, voice low and soft, hands massaging, fingers tweaking as he watches your expressions. “It’s the perfect size for me. I can lay on it, or I can use it to tease you like this. It’s so sensitive - or you’re just very responsive for me.” 

He starts his trail again, hands gliding down your sides as his lips move down, around the curve of your breast, and towards your stomach. When he gets to your belly button, he presses a little kiss above it and stops, nose nuzzling against your stomach. “I love your cute tummy, too. Just like the rest of you, I find it absolutely perfect. I love every mark on it, every curve. I think it’s part of what makes you my beautiful baby.” Asahi tells you. 

He skips over your panties and moves down your legs, his lips against your thighs. “And here, too.” He squeezes them, hoists your calves over his shoulders as he lays on his stomach, face level with your damp underwear. “Your thighs are perfect, too. Perfect for naps, perfect to hold - they feel good when they cling to my waist when I take you, or around my head when I please my baby girl.” 

He takes a deep breath, and then kisses your clit through your panties. “Don’t even get me started about this part of you.” He turns his head, runs his nose up the side of your thigh and bites softly, sucking against the skin for a moment. “I love every part of you. You’re shaped like my girl, and I love it.” 

Long fingers carefully move your panties aside, and you feel his stubble brush your thighs as he turns his head again, “And I love _you_.” 

You don’t get the chance to respond - not because you don’t know how, but because he steals your words and your breath away with his tongue, teasing the length of your cunt with careful, slow strokes. 

Asahi only ever had two speeds with oral - sloppy, messy, eating you like a thanksgiving buffet at grandma’s house, or careful and methodical, working you up as fast or as slow as he pleases, knowing full well which spots turn you on. 

The tip of his tongue teases the very underside of your lower lips, moving deeper and deeper with every stroke around, till it bumps over your clit and you jolt. Asahi already has his arm wrapping up over your hip and pressing to your pelvis to hold you down, making sure to catch your clit a second time on his next rotation. 

He switches tactics, then, working entirely on your clit, feeling it swell with blood as his tongue continues at it, teasing beneath the hood and listening to your sharp squeals of pleasure, holding you in place so he can keep going. 

Your back is still twisting, writhing, legs pressing against the side of his head in that way that he just mentioned he so liked. There’s nothing overly zealous about his act today - it’s commanding, firm, careful to tease the spots he’s learned from years of experience make you fall apart. 

The cacophony of mewls and sharp cries of his name is enough to have him rutting his hips against the bed, your legs squeezing a little more, toes curling, his stubble scratching a delicious little rasp against your skin. 

He starts to moan, then, eyes squeezing shut, pressing in a little deeper, rising to his knees slightly so he can bear down on to you, tongue circling your cunt again, teasing your hole before lashing up against your clit just once - hard - and the force with which you cum momentarily leaves you feeling like your soul was forcefully evicted from your body. 

When you manage to regain your bearings, it’s to the sound of a belt clicking in a metallic jingle, the zip of his pants, followed by the shuffling of clothes - of crisp, pressed dress pants - tossed to the floor with his briefs. 

Fully naked, Asahi comes back in to your field of vision, still swimming slightly, little white flashes zapping over and over at the edge of your peripherals. He gives you a soft smile, scoops his hand under yours and kisses the back of your fingers. “You look like you enjoyed that.” He teases lightly, and you snort, though find your voice incapable of doing much else. “Sorry, was it too much? I just really wanted to make you feel good today.” He replied. 

With a heavy breath, you manage to focus your attention enough to turn to him. “You definitely did, baby.” You assure him, and the way he immediately gives you a soft smile of relief is enough to make your heart swell. 

However, the way his cock is slowly thrusting between your thighs breaks you from your thoughts, and you look down to watch him grind between them. Asahi actually looks sheepish, scratching at his stubble. “S-Sorry, It’s just...I’m _really_ hard and you’re really gorgeous, and...Are you okay if we continue?” 

Parting your thighs further, you hook them against his hips, arms pulling him down around his shoulders so you can kiss up his jaw. “Take me, baby. I’m all yours.” Immediately, he leans down to leave a firm kiss to your lips, sighing in to it, his fingers squeezing at your thighs that he loves so much. 

“God,” he sighs against your mouth, “I can’t wait to call you my wife.” 

And then the head of his cock brushes your clit, biting his lip as he watches your body jolt with a shock of pleasure. He’s already so hard, precum dribbling from the slit, smearing him with a sticky, viscous white. 

Long hair frames his face, the shadows highlighting the soft angles to the sharp of his jaw, eyes looking that much more intense in the shadows. With his hands still holding tight to your thighs, he presses forward, hips slowly moving as he fills you one delicious inch at a time. 

The feeling of him inside of you is almost electric, sending little jolts of pleasure shooting up from the base of your spine, spiralling out to the tips of your fingers and all the way down to your toes. He’s big - and he knows it. More so in girth than in length, and the way he fills you is nothing short of exquisite. 

Your cunt, wrapped so tightly around his thick cock, sets an all consuming lust racing from his core, and he gasps, both hands sliding over yours as he laces your fingers next to your head, pinning them to the mattress. “You feel amazing.” He breathes, resting his forehead against yours. “You always do. So perfect for me. From that pretty face to those cute toes. God, I adore you. Every inch of you.” 

Asahi’s lips brush your cheek, before letting his head drop towards your shoulder, and the sound of his ragged breathing sets a sheer sense of delirium right through you, hips bucking up in to his in response. 

The jagged moan that Asahi lets loose has ecstasy racing through your veins, squeezing your hands tighter around his - and he finally begins to move. Slow, deep strokes, bottoming out and grinding deep inside of you before pulling back to start it all over again. His face remains buried in your shoulder, his moans and hoarse breathing right in your ear, shivers racing down your spine and goosebumps popping up so fast you could probably play connect the dots. 

There’s a deep craving, an appetite that you can’t quite sate, growling low in your stomach as you lock your legs around him. “More, baby. Come on, I wanna feel you stretch me out.” You breath, and he gives a quivering cry in reply, biting down on your shoulder a little. 

“Alright.” He rasps, and kisses your cheek again. “Just promise that you’ll look at me when you cum.” He leans over you for a moment, fiddling around in the drawer, before pulling out a little pink toy, no bigger than his pinkie finger. Your cunt clenches tight at the thought, and Asahi hisses as the action forces your walls to ripple around his cock. 

“I guess you know what that is already, don’t you?” He gives a breathless laugh, placing the opening of the suction toy right over your clit. For a moment, it’s silent, but then he presses the button. 

Your hips jolt forward and up, jerking you hard in to his cock, and you both give a cry, his body collapsing forward over yours, catching himself with his hands. His breathing has picked up, feeling your walls twist and squeeze his arousal with every second that passes, the toy working its magic against you. “I don’t even have to move.” He gives a shaky smile. “I can just hold myself here and that toy will do all the work, huh?” 

He shifts his hips, hisses, an ardent gleam flashing through pretty eyes as he settles in to position again, fingers laced with yours. “Unfortunately, I’m not a patient man. I want to make you feel amazing, and I want to feel good too, so…” He gives an experimental thrust of his hips, a wet slap echoing throughout the room. “Forgive me if I get too rough.” He says, before setting a fervid pace in to your all too willing cunt, puddling around his cock and leaking down your ass to the bed. 

The lewd, sloppy wet slaps echo all the louder, _faster_ , as he snaps his hips in to yours, fingers squeezed tight and warm. “H-Haahh-!” He breathes out a shaky moan, licking his lips, forehead resting against your own. “Y-You feel-! You’re so good! Always so...always so _good_ -“ The last word nearly comes out in a choked sob. 

Between his thrusts rocking your body and the toy sucking at your clit, it’s all you can do not to drown a special type of utterly satisfied bliss. He seems almost insatiable, now, hips jerking your body up the bed and back to his cock with every slap of his hips in to yours. Your tits are bouncing and nipples rubbing against his chest with every few body shaking thrusts. 

His name continues to fall like a broken mantra from your lips, mouth feeling both dry and full - and yet soaked with saliva, drool running down the corner of your chin. He pulls one hand away from yours to grasp your chin, tilting it just a little, and you catch sight of his furrowed brows, his soft gaze hidden somewhere behind a coat of gluttonous delight. 

Asahi presses his mouth to yours, almost sobbing against you, and you’re no better yourself, orgasm creeping up and threatening to throw you from the edge any moment. “I want to watch you cum.” He reminds you. “See you f-fall apart- _oh, fuck_ \- I-I...Baby, my baby girl-“ It’s rare for Asahi to curse, beginning to speckle his speech only when he’s in your mouth or on the edge of orgasm, and you’re fairly certain you know which it currently is. 

Your heart beat accelerates, slick from your drenched cunt splattering against his thighs and lower stomach with every wet slap of his hips in to yours. “A-Asahi—!” You warn, free hand burying in his hair, and his lips are parted, letting out breathy gasps, gulping in air whenever he can. 

“Let- Let go, baby. Go a-nngh!-head- It’s just you and me. Let me see-“ he grunts again, “-see you. Let it happen, let that gorgeous- h-ah!- gorgeous body feel _good_.” 

It’s always been hard for you to hold back when he begins telling you to cum - and so you don’t bother trying. It’s impossible to keep your eyes open, but you strain to keep your face angled towards his, mouth hanging open as you cry out his name. Pleasure jumps from nerve ending to nerve ending, hopping synapses like it was all it knew, sending electric jolts of sheer ecstasy sparking through every inch of your body, dancing in front of your eyes as your body goes taut in an unwavering arch of your back. 

In the midst of your orgasm, you hear him cry out your name - hot ropes of his seed filling you to the brim. Stuffed with cock and cum, there’s little more you can do than lay there and try to regain your bearings, breathing heavily as he carefully moves to your side, flopping his tired, spent body to the bed. It’s too much to cuddle right now, but he finds your pinkie, locking it with his as the two of you lay in complete silence. 

Eventually, you feel Asahi lean over to kiss your cheek, promising to be right back. You watch his cute, naked butt as he leaves the room, peeling off your sticky panties and dropping them with the rest of your clothes. God, you could use a shower, now. 

He returns a moment later, a glass of water in his hands as he sits down next to you on the bed, helping you sit up. Immediately, you’re snuggling under his arm, accepting the glass with a kiss to his jawline, stubble tickling your nose, though you pay it no mind. His hair is stringy, now, sticking to sweaty skin, and god, you could _both_ use a shower now, you tell him. 

Asahi pauses, waits for you to set the empty glass on your nightstand, and then scoops you up in to his arms. With a sharp squeal of laughter, you’re wrapping your arms around him, resting your head to his shoulder as you give him a fond smile. “And just where are you taking me, sir?” 

“In the shower.” He replies. “I thought we could switch it up from the bed.” 

“Asahi” You laugh, and his chest rumbles against you as he does, too. 

“I’m joking.” He teases. “Unless I’m not? We’ll see. First things first, I want to get you cleaned off.” 

“You don’t have to do that.” You tell him, softly, reaching one hand up to gentle scratch through his stubble. Asahi almost purrs, eyes closing for just a moment as he appreciates the feeling, before continuing on his way. 

“I don’t have to. But I want to.” In the bathroom, he carefully sets you down on the counter, before opening the shower door to reach the handles, twisting them exactly where he remembers you keeping them. 

As the water heats, he returns to you, setting his hands on your knees to spread your thighs and step between them, his smile warm, soft as the fingers of both hands brushing your cheeks and pushing your hair from sweaty skin. “It’s still your birthday, right? I want to spoil my fiancée just….a bit….” he kisses you, gentle and sweet, and it’s a whisper against your lips, when, “ _more_.”


End file.
